Love You Times Infinity and Beyond
by Archaeologistof-theresistance
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This is NOT a crossover between Star Wars and Toy Story. Instead, it's actually another Star Wars one-shot, that, like Reflex, was partially inspired by my real life. This time, the couple in question is Han and Leia. Set the morning after ROTJ. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Reviews would be nice.


_**Love You Times Infinity and Beyond**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Star Wars.**_ It belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney. This is purely fan-made story. It was written just for FUN, NOT profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dawn broke over the forest moon of Endor. A lot had happened there in such a short amount of time. The second Death Star had been destroyed. Emperor Palpatine was dead. So was Darth Vader. Many people hoped that the Galaxy would finally be at peace. The Rebel Alliance had spent much of the previous night celebrating. The party, which consisted of humans, Ewoks, droids and a Wookiee, lasted for hours.

Han Solo opened his eyes. He had one Hell of a headache. Looking around, he realized that he was in the bed in his cabin on the _Millennium Falcon._ But he had no idea how he'd gotten there. What had happened last night? Turning around, Han saw something that confused him even more. Leia was lying right beside him. She was sound asleep. What was she even doing in his bed?

"Leia," said Han. He gently shook her shoulder. "Leia, wake up," Leia rolled over. She opened her eyes, and smiled at Han.

"Good morning, Han," said Leia.

"Yeah, good morning," Han replied. "Leia, what happened last night? How did we end up here?"

"You don't remember?" asked Leia.

"No, I don't remember," said Han. "That's why I'm asking _you._ "

"Well, you got every drunk last night," said Leia.

"Yeah, I figured as much," said Han. "I mean, I woke up with this bastard of a headache. But how did you and I end up here together...in bed?"

"Well, after the celebration last night, you were so drunk, that Luke, Chewie, Lando and I practically had to drag you back to the _Falcon_ ," said Leia.

"I have an extremely vague memory of yelling at Lando," said Han. He furrowed his brow, trying to think. "But did that actually happen?"

"It did," said Leia. "You gave a quick, surprisingly coherent inspection of the _Falcon_. And even in your drunken state, you instantly knew something was wrong. The sensor dish was missing. And as soon as you noticed that, you wasted no time in taking Lando to task over it. I seem to recall that your exact words were 'Lando Calrissian, when I agreed to let you borrow the _Falcon,_ you promised that she wouldn't get a scratch. Remember that? Well, what the Hell happened to the sensor dish?'"

"Can you remind me of what Lando said next?" asked Han.

"He said that the missing sensor dish wasn't his fault," said Leia. "It had been accidentally lost as the _Falcon_ was escaping from the Death Star."

"Ok then," said Han. "I'll deal with Lando and the sensor dish later. Now to my other question. Why are you and I in bed together?"

"Han, you know full well that this isn't the first time we've slept together," said Leia. "I believe it was a frequent occurrence during our flight to Bespin."

"Good point," said Han. "I love you."

"I love you more," Leia replied.

"No, I love you more," said Han.

"I love you more," said Leia.

"I love you more," said Han.

"No, I love you more," said Leia.

"I love you more," said Han.

"I love you times infinity and beyond," Leia said finally.

"Dammit!" Han shouted in mock annoyance. "I wanted to be the one who said that."

"Well, if this becomes a regular thing for us, you can say it next time," said Leia. "But, seriously, I do love you."

"I know," said Han. And then he kissed her.

 _ **The End.**_

Author's note:

Just like _ **Reflex**_ was inspired my real-life reflex of making kissy faces when taped on the nose, this fic was also inspired by my real life. My boyfriend and I do actually have this thing where we go back and forth saying "I love you"/"I love you more" until one of us finally says "I love you times infinity and beyond." And when this happens, the other person does indeed go "Dammit!"


End file.
